


Hanging with Mikey (2014) Adult version

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'd been writing one shots on Fanfiction, Quotev and Deviantart. This is a chapter that coincides with a story I'd been writing known as Hanging with the Turtles (2014), which is a Reader insert. Anyway this is a re-written version since the original was lost when it was taken down, hope it's as enjoyable as the first and please do let me know what you think. I'm fairly new to smut (this was the first chapter I'd ever written) so please try to be a little nice. Thanks an advance for reading and please enjoy. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging with Mikey (2014) Adult version

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2014)

 

After drawing the bath and stripping you slowly submerge into the warm water, letting out a hum of pure bliss as you relax. Your phone goes off again smiling you answer the text. A while had passed before you decide to get out, the cold hit your naked frame fairly hard and you shivered as you began to dry yourself. Once you were dry enough you pulled on your (f/c) robe that stopped at you mid thigh, tying it closed you put on some music then turned your attention to your (h/l) (h/c) damp locks. Humming to your favorite song you took your time with pampering yourself and following your usual up keep. Satisfied with your work you exited the steamed filled bathroom and... 

 

... and headed to the living room. Hearing the window open caused you to retreat into the dark of the hallway, breathing as softly as you can to keep quiet. You had trained some with the guys but that didn't ease your mind much, preparing for the worst you continued to step further back into the darkness. Slowly you reached under the hall table until your fingers traced over the metal bat you'd kept around just in case, taking it as quietly as you can you readied yourself for a fight. You'd considered the prospect that it might have been one of the guys but the fact they haven't made their presence known to you by calling out or text you made you doubt the possibility. Besides if just being a friend / ally of the vigilante turtles was dangerous, imagine the trouble being the girlfriend of one could get you in. The sound of heavy foot steps approaching the hallway lit the fuse, built up adrenaline took over your body with out a second thought you rushed down the hall and swung as hard as you could. A grunt came from the intruder as they stumbled back, preparing to swing again you paused as your (e/c) orbs widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed dropping your weapon. 

 

"(Y/n)?... What's the matter baby cakes?" Mikey asked holding his shoulder. "M-Mikey... are you okay?" You asked rushing over to him he allowed you to pull him into the kitchen. His baby blues ran over you as you threw open the fridge, retrieving an ice pack you returned to his side. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" You asked setting it over the bruise forming on his shoulder. He let out a hiss as the cold item made contact with his skin, your (e/c) orbs studying him as his expression fell. "Mikey? Why didn't you tell me?" You asked a bit more sternly placing a hand on his other shoulder. His eyes darted around the room trying to avoid your gaze as you asked again, but he remained silent. Releasing his shoulder you moved back and leaned against the counter sighing as you ran your hand through your (h/l) locks. "I-I'm not angry... with you, just sorry..." You sighed looking up at him. He turned his gaze back downward taking a deep breath he finally spoke, "...I'm sorry. I should have let you know." You gave a soft smile and shook your head, "I should be apologizing. I'm really sorry about... you're shoulder." He shrugged, "I'm used to it. I really didn't mean to scare you sugar lips." "Then why were you sneaking in? You really scared me." You smirked glancing at him from the corner of your eye. His expression became guilt ridden as his baby blues bore into your (e/c) orbs. You let out a yelp when he'd dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around your waist. "...I'm sorry. I was being a perv, I love you so much! Please don't be angry." He sputtered nuzzling your abdomen. Your face had flushed at the way he knelt pleading for your forgiveness and at his confession. "M-Mikey..." You started and he looked up to meet your eyes. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek you smirked confidently, "Why didn't you just say so?" His eyes widened in disbelief as he stuttered out, "Wh-what?" "Oh my sweet innocent Mikey... Yet you act so eager and pervy on a daily basis. I'm asking if you want to fuck me?" You asked leaning down and whispering in his ear. He stammered out an incoherent sentence, you let out a giggle and broke from his embrace swaying your hips teasingly as you walked toward the center of the room. "Michelangelo." You spoke sensually. 

 

You pointed at him and curled your finger a couple of times, silently instructing him to come over. He quickly rushed over, you smiled and wrapped your arms around him pressing your chest against his plastron. Pulling him into a kiss you traced your fingernails over the back of his neck causing him to shudder. "A-are you serious?" He asked breaking the kiss and looking into your eyes still unsure. "Does this look like I'm serious?" You asked grabbing his hands and resting them atop your chest. This seemed to knock him from his stupor and all the pieces had fallen into place. Leaning in and kissing you again his eagerness clearly visible. With a small smile you grabbed his wrist to make him stop earning a confused look from the turtle, chuckling you whispered "Slow down... savor it." Slowly he nodded, kissing you again he ran his large green hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Allowing him a little time to explore your clothed frame you reached up and began untying his mask. He pulled you closer cradling the back of your head his hand tangled in your (Dark/ Light) tresses as he deepened the kiss. Smiling you began to remove his gear allowing it to pile at your feet, licking and nipping at his bottom lip. Shivering at the sight of him bare, exposed to only you, you slowly untied the belt of your robe and let it slink to the ground. Letting the sleeves fall free from your shoulders your (f/c) robe crumpled to the ground making little sound, blush over taking both of your faces as you stand before each other. A moment of hesitation as he reached out, caressing your neck and pulling you into a passionate kiss. He guided you down slowly as he knelt, laying you back against the cold tile leaning over you. Breaking the kiss he stood quickly making you prop yourself up and look at him questioningly. "I have an idea... if that's okay," he answered your silent question. You nodded, he searched your cupboard then fridge before returning with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Smirking he returned to kneeling by your side shaking the can of whipped cream.

 

Slowly he poured a bit of syrup onto your neck then leaned down licking and sucking you clean all the while making loud slurping sounds. You gasped at the feeling of the cool whipped cream now occupying your nipple, watching as he wrapped his mouth over your breast sucking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. You let out a moan as he bit down a bit, using his other hand to knead your other breast, setting the bottle of chocolate down his now free hand traced over your hip then down to your thigh sliding toward the inner part then quickly retreating back to the outer. Smirking he gave one long hard suck as he lifted his head from your chest tugging a little on your nipple before releasing it with a smacking sound earning a moan. Picking up the bottle again he poured a thin line from your neck over your chest to just above your belly button, you eyed him as he crawled over you tracing his tongue down the guideline you gasped as he past your abdomen his baby blues shining with a deviousness from between your legs. Pouring a little over one thigh then licking it clean as he caressed the other then repeating with the other, placing his hands on them he forced them to spread further then slid his hands down the back of your legs bending them at the knees giving him more room to work. Turning his attention to your womanhood he traced his tongue over it making you shudder. He flicked his tongue over your clitoris before plunging his tongue into your already slick entrance, tracing a large finger over the folds before switching his tongue and finger. Moaning his name you rest your hand on the back of his head the other resting on your chin, biting your index finger as you hold his head between your legs. He continues to finger you lapping up your sweet juices, your moans growing louder. Suddenly he pulls away much to your displeasure, silently pleading for him to continue as he crawls over you. Smirking you place your hands on his shoulders forcing him back off of you then forcing him to lay back on the floor. Sliding your hands over his plastron as you work your way down resting between his legs, it had taken you a moment to tease his erection out. Flicking your tongue over the tip you teased his member, tracing your tongue over and stroking it. 

 

His mouth opening a little as you start taking in more of his cock, sucking and swirling your tongue over it. Continuing to take as much of it as you can his hand finding a place on the back of your head gripping a handful of your hair. You let out a hum as you continue to suck on his flesh earning a chur then he began to buck his hips forcing his member deeper. Pulling it from your mouth with a popping sound you licked from the base to the tip all the while keeping eye contact with your lover as you wrap your mouth around it once more. Your head bobbing up and down as you continue to give him head. "(Y-y/n)," he moaned still gripping your hair. Smirking you removed his erection from your mouth and slowly crawled over him. He watched you stroke his member and guide it to your entrance, both of your mouths falling agape as you lowered yourself onto him. Once he'd been fully sheathed inside of you, you'd muttered "S-so big... Mikey." He smirked gripping your hips and he'd began to make you move over his cock. After you'd began to adjust you moved on your own, riding his erection as he bucked his hips to meet yours. His hands fleeing your hips and cupping your breasts. Your moans growing louder and louder. Running your hands through your hair you moan, "Oh Mikey!" His hands grip your ass as you lean over him, his mouth taking one of your breast as your hips slam down onto his. Wrapping his arms around your waist he sits up allowing you both a moment of rest before grinding with you. Your expression morphing into a silent scream as you wrap your arms around his neck, your chest pressed tightly against his plastron. Panting you cry out, "M-Mikey... I-I'm c-cumming!" Your walls cave in trapping him deep inside of you. Letting out a rough grunt as he releases deep into you both of you trembling from pure ecstacy as your hearts race. Panting he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck the whispers, "We should do that again." Smiling you nod, "Y-yeah... though we should really move." He nodded but neither of you moved. "In a little bit.." He breathed still buried inside of you.

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
